un lindo san valentin
by tooz
Summary: esta es una historia para el intercambio de regalos por san valentin del grupo irresistible naranja kurisushina-chan espero y te guste... minato no sabia lo que le esperaba ,, se igniifica que yo sere mama ... y yo sere papa ... espero y les gusteno soy muy buena con los fanfics aun soy novata.. unico capitulo


HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡!

Hace tiempo que no subia nada en fanfiction

Esta historia es para el intercambio de regalos en el grupo irresistible naranja

KURISUSHINA-CHAN espero que te guste es la primera vez que escribo un minakushi

Como siempre los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si lo fueran minato y kushina seguirían vivos y ya fueran abuelos XD

EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA

Se veía al hokage sentado tras su escritorio repleto de papeleo que por cierto no había empezado a firmar, se preguntaran el porque siendo el minato namikaze DE UZUMAKI un hombre felizmente casado con kushina uzumaki , responsable y muy cariñoso no había empezado el papeleo como cada mañana la respuesta es simple hoy era 13 de febrero mañana seria sanvalentin y no tenia ni la menor idea de que regalarle a su querida esposa .El sabia muy bien que si le daba a kushina algo que no le gustara se enfadaría con el y estaría SUSPENDIDO que es lo que mas le preocupaba ,no es que el fuera un pervertido ni nada por el estilo pero por kami el tenia 25 años y a esa edad estar casado con esa mujer que lo volvia loco no podía no tener relaciones con su ser amado pero ahí otro problema no sabia que le pasaba últimamente a su esposa en las mañanas la escuchaba devolver el estomago y le había dicho hana la esposa de hiashi que se sentía mareada últimamente ,el un poco molesto de que kushina no le dijera de sus malestares que últimamente sufria por eso esta mañana mismo le dijo que fuera a ver a tsunade y que le hiciera los chequeos necesarios ….pero regresando el tema que le regalaría, según hiashi y fugaku el mejor regalo para una mujer era una cena romantica ,cantarle una canción o inclusive jiraya le dijo que un baile sexy le gustaría mucho a kushina solo de recordar lo dicho por jiraya lo hacia sonrojar

Minato –arrrrr maldito jiraya y sus cosas pervertidas

Voz-hokage –sama lo busca el señor fagaku –sama

Hokage- dile que pase por favor

Voz-hai kokage –sama

Voz2- mira nadamas nuestro respetable hokage no ha hecho su papeleo dime que es lo que le espera a la aldea contigo al mando

Minato- ya fugaku sabes que últimamente no estoy de humor

Fugaku- ya ya cambiando de tema dime ya tienes que le vas a regalar a la tomate

Minato- que te dije de llamar tomate a mi esposa ya te dije se llama kushina entiéndelo

Fugaku- si si como sea ya sabes que le regalaras

Minato – no aun no es muy complicado regalarle algo a una mujer y tu que le daras a mikoto

Fugaku- pasepor un pueblo cuando me mandaste a la misión y encontré a uba persona que vendia instrumentos ninjas geniales y es compre unos

Minato- fugaku fugaku en verdad que no se como es que tienes esposa si cada aniversario cumpleaños o san valentin le copras armas luego no digas el porque tu esposa no quiere mas hijos todos los uchigas son unos agrios

Fugaku- ya ya lo dice el que tiene miedo de que lo suspendan por eso estas preocupado de que regalarle

Minato – tienes verdad ni a ti nia hiashi les puedo mentir

Fugaku – minato se me acaba de ocurrir una fantástica idea ven conmigo ahora mismo

Minato- pero no puedo dejar el puesto de trabajo

Fugaku – dime que prefieres que tu matrimonio se arruine o no estar 1 dia en tu trabajo

Minato- bueno vale ya vamos

En otro lugar

Kushina- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Tsunade – ya te dije no gritesque me dejaras sorda

Kushina- pero como es posible esto si nosotros no teníamos planeado esto

Tsunade- KUSHINA UZUMAKI pero que pensabas que iba a suceder si ustedes dos par de pervertidos todas las noches lo hacen

Kushina – bueno si pero ahora aun somos muy jóvenes nunca pensamos que iba a suceder tan rápido si apenas llevamos 2 años de casados

Tsunasde – mira kushina sabes que siempre se puede interrumpir este embarazo

Kushina- si hablas de que mate a mi bebe estas muy equivocada entendiste

Tsunade- y cuando se lo diras a minato

Kushina- no lo se se lo dire cuando sea oportuno supongo

Tsunade- espero y no tardes mucho puesto que mikoto ya te lleva la delantera ella ya tiene 3 meses y tu apenas 1

Kushina- malditaaaa tsunade te odio

Al dia siguiente por la tarde

Voz – bien señor minato nos vemos mañana salúdeme mucho a la señora kushina feliz san valentin

Minato – si meiigual tu salúdame a coya de mi parte

Mei- si hasta mañana

Minato- si adiós … bien a comenzar con los preparativos florería yamanaka haya voy

… en la florería….

Señor yamanaka- minato namikaze a que se debe el honor de tener al hokage aquí

Minato- ya yamanaka por que tanto formalismos

Yamanaka- bien minato dime que flores quieres

Minato- unas para kushina

Yamanaka – y que le quieres decir

Minato- quiero decirle que la amo y que mi amor por ella es tan grande que seria capaz de dar la vida por ella

Yamanaka- minato dales rosas rojas

Minato – si tienes razón dame un ramo enorme de rosas

Yamanaka – en un momento te lo preparo si espera

Minato – si yo espero

Despues de un rato

Yamanaka –esta listo minato

Minato- si muchas gracias pero no te pedi ninguna flor amarilla

Yamanaka-no importa es la ultima que teníamos asi que te la regalamos

Minato –(pago y se fue gritando) graciasssssssssss

Señora yamanaka- por que le pusiste una rosa amarilla

Yamanaka – por que la rosa amarilla se ignifica que va a ser papa y no lo sabe

En otro lugar

Minato- tengo que apresurarme o si no llegare tarde

Cuando por fin llego al apartamento donde vive junto con su esposa kushina entro y cuando vio todo se sorprendió mucho al ver que kushina había decorado todo de tal forma que quedara muy romantico

Minato- kushina donde estas ya llege

Kushina- minato que bueno que ya estes en casa

Minato- kushina mira te traje este ramo de rosas

Kushina- muchas gracias mi vida (besándolo)

Minato- eso y mas te mereces mi amor

Kushina- bien y que te parece si cenamos

Minato –kushina cocinaste

Kushina (sonrojada) no sabes que la cocinada no se me da encargue comida de ichiraku ramen

Minato – esta bien cenemos ok

….un rato después ….

Kushina – minato

Minato- que ocurre mi amor pasa algo

Kushina – ayer tsunade me dio los resultados de lo que tengo

Minato- que ocurre te pasa algo malo

Kushina – no minato estoy mejor que nunca pero creeme que la noticia que me dio tsunade me consterno un poco

Minato- dime que ocurre

Kushina – si te lo dire pero antes dejame darte algo ten minato feliz dia de san valentin mi amor te amo

Minato- muchas grecias kushina pero me siento mal de no haberte comprado nad

Kushina –no te preocupes entendido

Minato – si

(minato abrió el regalo que kushina le dio y vio algo que lo descoloco dentro de esa caja había un biberon)

Minato- kushina dime para que queremos un biberón

Kushina- minato dentro de pocos necesitaremos mas de uno

Minato- que me tratas de decir

Kushina – minato trato de decir que dentro de poco seremos una familia mas grande

Minato-mushina lo qur tratas de decir es que estas embarazada

Kushina- si minato estoy embarazada

Kushina (acariciando su vientre plano aun) eso quiere decir que voy a ser madre

Minato- entonces yo ….. yo voy a hacer padre PADRE

Kushina – si minato y seremos una familia feliz tu nuestra bebe y yo seremos la familia namikaze uzumaki

Minato- que te hece pensar que será niña nuestro bebe ser niño

Kushina – no niña

Minato – niño

….

…..

…..

…

…..

…

…

….

….

…

…..

…

FIN

BUENO ESPERO Y TE GUSTE EN VERDAD ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HAGO UN MINAKUSHI VEREMOS QUE TAL NOS SALIO

BUENO ESPERO Y LOS DISFRUTRN

LAS FLATAS DE ORTOGRAFIA SON GRATIS

Nos vemos cuando haga otro fic

P.D gracias kishimoto por los momentos naruhina vividos en manga

SAYONARA A TODOS


End file.
